


Here to Start Again

by AwkwardDuckProducktions



Series: Team What's Wrong with Healing (revised) [2]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Bi solidarity is fawning over the same thing, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Isabel lovelace is a casual princess and you can't fight me about this, Isabel needs a hug, Light Angst, Mentions of almost death, Mentions of space travel, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Pre-Poly, Renee needs a hug, There's a whole ass reason for everything just bear with me as i set things up, Where in the world is Daniel jacobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDuckProducktions/pseuds/AwkwardDuckProducktions
Summary: Lmao y'all, decided to repost it. Messed up the first posting.Dominik and Renee meet up with Isabel and decide what to do





	Here to Start Again

"From what you've told me about her, she'll seem more than happy to live with us."  
"Maybe." Renee couldn't find it in herself to stop fidgeting with her sleeves. She wished it was from bruises that not everyone in the small coffee shop should know about, rather than her own mind playing out worst case scenarios. It was nearly 4 PM and the captain was no where to be found.  
"I'm excited to finally meet her. We didn't get to talk much at the crash site." Dom offered a smile but Renee couldn't bear to look at him. "Or at all. Then again, my wife came back from the dead so who can blame me." A few curious glances from the other patrons made it to their table. But a smile from award winning journalist settled their nerves. Of course, Renee knew what he really was doing. He knew she didn't have a fear of people stealing a peek into their night life, or anxiety about saying abnormal things. He was trying to get her to talk. And she wanted to. Her throat burned with a need to scream. "Would you say she's more Dr. Ripley from Alien or Uhara from Star Trek original?"  
"Definitely Ripley." She finally admitted. "Though I'm not sure style wise."  
"So the no bullshit attitude or muscles for days?"  
"Both."  
"I'm in love." Time stopped. Suddenly, she found herself back on the Urania. Pain was an unrelenting constant as the ship wasn't meant to come home. Bone bare medical supplies, little rations, low water. If the Hephaestus didn't kill them, the Urania would. But she laid on the hard examination table, sleep tugging on her and Captain Lovelace's head resting on her chest. She said something, knowing Renee couldn't respond nor would she remember.  
"Hey!" And she was back. Back in the small coffee shop. Back with her husband, who stared jaw agape at the woman before them. She stood at full height of 5'3, hair wrapped up in a scarf of blues and greens like a Monet painting. Though late November has settled, her see through sweater and tank top casually showed off the muscles like she was carved from the finest obsidian. Finished off with a long flowy skirt and thick boots. She looked like Secondhand Couture. All topped off with a smile big enough to steal the heart of everyone in the cafe.  
"Hi," she barely managed to respond before clearing her throat and mind, "Hey! Glad you could make it!" Renee leapt from her chair, if she had been with anyone else she might have been embarrassed by her speed, and pulled her into a hug. Isabel returned it and the two held each other not wanting to let go just yet. In her arms, she found peace.  
"I've missed you." A whisper echoed in her ear.  
"I've missed you too." She pulled away first but Isabel was faster. They stood there grinning before Renee remembered something. "Oh! Um, this is Dominik, my husband." Dom picked his jaw up and offered a hand out.  
"Nice to put a face with a name."  
"Likewise." She took it and for a moment her smile fell. "I'm going to order something and then we can, uh, talk." Isabel pulled away and walked to the counter. Dom turned to his wife.  
"You like her." He stated as if he was listing off facts.  
"Well duh-"  
"You _like like_ her." Renee locked eyes with his joyful ones with a dangerous scorn. "She _likes likes_ you."  
"She does not." Her defenses fell in futile against his knowing smile. "We share a traumatic event that-"  
"Ren Ren, I've only seen you act like that with one other person and you married him." His hand rose to show off his band. Once he wore it around his neck along with hers but now they are back in their rightful place. With their rightful owners. "Before you get all up in your head, I do want to say that she has my vote."  
"You barely know her."  
"Yeah, but she brought my wife home." His hand slipped into hers and kissed her knuckles. "She makes you happy. I'm sure she and I will get along like a fire in a house." He glanced up with a mischievous grin. "Plus all that muscles." He mimed a silent prayer of thanks to the heavens.  
"I know!" A laugh from deep inside escaped her. "Like I knew she has muscles but that shirt is unfair!"  
"Alright, new plan. We get her on board with Space House and then ease in the fact that we're super poly." His other hand came up upon hers. "Deal?"  
"Deal."

The reunion went along smoothly. Isabel told them of her adventures trying to restart a life and they drank it all up like water in a desert. The tables turned and Dominik spared no shame in telling her embarrassing stories of Renee. Her chagrin might have suffered but to see the captain laugh fullheartedly to the point she was wheezing was all worth it. The hours flew by and soon it was closing time so the three friends stood at an impasse. Laughter soon died down into silence as though the first to say goodbye would be saying it prematurely.  
"I should... the bus..." Isabel started but unwanted tears suddenly clouded her vision.  
"Actually, we wanted to offer you something." Dominik spoke after seeing the way her eyes glistened. "Come live with us."  
"Oh, I couldn't-"  
"Please." Her voice broke as Renee's own tears started to fall. "I can't- I can't- we're planning on getting Doug too. And Hera and Jacobi-"  
"Jacobi? Really?" She hastily brushed the tears from her eyes.  
"Yes him! We would have all been dead without him!" It came from no where. Covering her own mouth as though she could pull the words back and locked them deep. A knot twisted itself in her stomach as her veins burned with the need to run. And so she did.

Isabel sighed. The night was going so well. It almost felt like there wasn't an elephant sitting on their chests. Dom watched from his spot before turning back around. "She's in the car. I'll just let her breathe for a moment." His loud voice now reserved as he sat down on the stone bench. Isabel followed suit as a harsh icy breeze swirled around them. They sat there in silence as the city drove by. "I don't know much about what happened up there."  
"More than you can believe."  
"Apparently some people died and came back?"  
"That was actually me!" She tried to smile but it didn't stay long. "Well, two of the times was." Dom gawked in amazement for a long moment before being able to find words.  
"You look good for someone who's died twice."  
"Wait, it might technically be three." She shook her head. "Nope, I'm done counting." He leaned back and drew an icy sigh. His breath floating away as he searched.  
"You two need each other. She needs her crew and you need her. I know absolutely nothing about this Jacobi person, not even a last name."  
"His last name is Jacobi." She spoke in near whisper. "First name Daniel. I haven't heard anything from him since we crashed." The months she shared on the Urania with him as the only other functional person filled her mind. She hated to admit it, but she wanted him to have failed for the nicest of reasons. He wouldn't suffer if he was dead.  
"She needs someone who knows what she's going through. And you need someone like that too, I'm guessing." She refused to answer but she nodded. "At least stay until you find a place. And when we get Doug, we'll decide on whether or not if we want to find this Jacobi person."  
"How do you plan on getting Effiel?" The cold soaked her bones but she was sure it wasn't the weather.  
"I have an idea but I'll need your help." This month away fron the crash site and everyone was wearing her down. Like a grater to her skin, peeling away more and more. That hug she shared with Renee earlier was the only human contact she's had in all this time. To feel her heart beat so strong after months of sleeping on her chest to make sure it didn't stop in the middle of the night was like a drug. She needed to hear it every night.  
"Alright." She stood in familiar confidence. "But can we go by the motel? I got some things I want to keep." Dom finally smiled and stood by her, nodding silently. Together they walked, friends facing the new world together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd appreciate it if you left comments. Even keysmash. Unlike other places, keysmash isn't banned here.
> 
> Also everything has a plan, so like if you think someone is acting out of character, there's a reason for that.


End file.
